Snogging in the Common Room
by Moonprincess92
Summary: Ron and Hermione can't help but be afraid of public displays of affection. Maybe Harry and Ginny can help? :Oneshot RHr HG written preDH:


**DISCLAIMER: **JK's, not mine.

* * *

Snogging in the Common Room.

Blurb …

Will Ron and Hermione ever get over their fears of snogging in the common room? Maybe some help from Harry and Ginny will help … [Oneshot RHr HG fluff and kissing

**Warning: **As the title may suggest, this story has a bit of kissing in it. Incase it bothers you, you have been warned.

* * *

It was sunset, and many students were arriving back from dinner now and returning to the common room. Harry was somewhat disappointed. He enjoyed it just being the four of them-himself, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. All sitting around the fire and trying to do their homework. 

Harry himself was sitting cross-legged at the end of a sofa, while Ginny lay across it, with her head in his lap. She was asleep and Harry had been subconsciously playing with her hair for the last 15 minutes, giving up on his potions essay ages ago.

Ron and Hermione were leaning against the back of the sofa, holding hands and Hermione was trying to teach Ron the 12 uses of dragon blood. They were kind of struggling as trying to write and turn pages at the same time, as it was a difficult feat when one of your hands were interlocked with someone else's.

Just when they accidentally upset an inkbottle, Harry suppressed a snigger and looked over to where a bunch of 5th years came climbing through the portrait hole. Many of them pointed out Ron and Hermione to their friend and Harry heard most of what they were saying.

"Oh just look at them! They so suit."

"Isn't that adorable?"

"Look at them! You'd think they would just stick to snogging."

"Oh, you know Hermione. No way would she be seen kissing someone in public."

Harry laughed and Ginny woke up. She glanced bleary-eyed up and him and smiled. Harry grinned back and bent down to kiss her.

"Had a nice nap?" He asked.

"Very." She said, sitting up and leaning against him, taking his hand, "You make a nice pillow."

"Oh thanks for that." Harry said sarcastically and whacked her playfully on the arm. They sat there in silence for a while, Harry fiddling with Ginny's hair again and Ginny was watching Ron and Hermione struggle with interest.

"They're so cute." She said after a while.

"Huh?" Harry said, coming back to his senses.

"Ron and Hermione. Look-" She pointed down to them where Ron accidentally hit Hermione over the head with their interlocked fingers as he tried to scratch his nose.

"Oh yeah." Harry said. He didn't exactly want to have to start discussing how cute his best friends were as a couple (That would be highly embarrassing) so he just kissed Ginny again. But Ginny wasn't to be distracted easily.

"How do you reckon we could get them to snog?"

Harry was expecting everything but this and choked on a sugar quill.

"Um-I d-dunno!" he gasped.

"Hmmm …" Ginny sat there, clearly thinking hard, then she said to them "Hey! Why don't you two just snog each other instead? It'd be a whole heap easier."

Harry laughed at the looks on Ron and Hermione's faces and whispered, "Well, I suppose you could do that."

"I … well-" Hermione stammered, glancing at Ron. She seemed at a loss for words. The first time Harry had ever seen her do so.

"We don't … uh-" Ron looked at Hermione for help and she just shrugged and said.

"We don't believe in public displays of affection." She said with as much dignity she could muster and continued back to her struggle to complete her homework.

"'Public displays of affection'?" Ginny laughed "The only person I can see saying that is professor MacGonagall!"

"Yes … well even so." She muttered, not looking at anything but the floor.

"Oh come on!" Harry suddenly said. He was planning on just listening to this conversation, but now he figured that Ginny needed some back up. "Just kiss each other-you know you want to!"

Ginny beamed at him and Harry felt rather pleased with himself. Harry saw Ron and Hermione exchange a look before Hermione answered-

"Yes … sure Harry we may _want _to, but we didn't … er, think _you _would be ok with-"

"So you're not kissing just for _my_ sake?" Harry asked, suppressing another snigger.

"Well … no, it's just …" Hermione's voice trailed away, mumbling under her breath. Harry thought he heard phrases like "Room full of people" and "Too many". Harry didn't understand what she was on about, but Ginny seemed to catch on.

"So you're just afraid to snog in front of fifty odd people?" Ginny asked and Hermione glanced at Ron again, and silently, they both nodded.

"Well don't be!" Ginny said sympathetically, "It's not that hard! Look-" she leaned over and kissed Harry for a moment, then turned back to where Ron and Hermione were sitting, looking red-faced and embarrassed.

"See!" Ginny said, but Ron and Hermione continued to look embarrassed.

"Well, Ginny … you're different. I mean, you and Harry-"

"You kissed in front of the whole house!" Ron said and Hermione agreed with him.

"Well … they have a point Ginny." Harry said. But Ginny shook her head.

"Look, the only way to get over your fears is to face them head on!" She said. "What if we go outside, just the four of us so you can practice-" she broke off, laughing at the stupid statement she just said. Harry admired her spirit. If _he _had said anything like that, he would just turn red and stop talking.

"But … you two …" Hermione muttered. Ginny stopped laughing and looked thoroughly annoyed now.

"Ok, I know you're not meant to push people into stuff they don't want to do, but this is ridiculous! It's only me and Harry!" She said and Hermione smiled slightly.

"Yes, but do you really want to see me and Ron-"

"Yes." Harry said. "Right here, right now. Go on! No ones watching, but us." Ginny grinned and looked at Ron and Hermione who didn't seem to find a way out of it.

"But-"

"Just do it Hermione." Harry said, watching amusedly.

Hermione glanced at Ron, who nodded in way that said "I guess there's on way out of this-let's get it over with" and they both leaned in, to what was a very quick, but none-of-the-less, a kiss.

Ginny grinned, as Ron and Hermione smiled sheepishly and she said "There. That wasn't too hard, was it?"

But they weren't listening. They had now abandoned their homework and now sat there on the floor, snogging in the common room, for the whole room to see. Harry could understand the whispers and "Awww!" 's from the rest of the Gryffindor's. None of them had actually seen them kiss before.

Harry suddenly leaned and kissed Ginny, who smiled back.

"Well now that's settled, want to ask some revision questions?" Harry asked, smirking at his best friends on the floor. "One right answer deserves a kiss I think."

Ginny smiled mischievously, tapped the side of her nose, and said, "What's the property of a snagwort and its uses in the art of healing in Herbology?"

Harry grinned back. As he looked up the answer in his Herbology book, he thought to himself.

_At least now they're not the only ones not snogging in the common room …_

The End.

* * *

A/N: I was at a loss on how to end it. So sue me. If anyone can think of anything better, then feel free to tell me. I'll credit you.

This was a complete in-the-moment story. I wrote it on a mere whim. I hope you liked, and reviews appriciated.

Until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
